


Terrible Cheater

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little late night... uh.. munching. Of certain... things. O_o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Cheater

The dream had started with waves; broad ocean, big sky, bright sun, and Steve cutting through the water. Just a generic swimming dream, a happy one, calming and welcome.

It shifted then, Steve really feeling the water. He could also feel himself being drawn towards consciousness; trying to burrow back into the dream, a sudden warm, wet feeling caused him to startle fully awake with a low moan. He spread his legs a bit further and bit down on his pillow.

Danny was rimming him, having somehow managed to maneuver down the mattress without waking Steve. His body was warm where it touched Steve's legs, the other man's hands running up and down Steve's back, skimming over the taut round of his ass before gliding back up again.

The things he could do with his tongue should've been outlawed, in Steve's opinion, especially considering just how sensitive he actually _was_ back there. It wasn't just his ass either, it was the backs of his thighs where they met the rest of his body, the soft places behind his knees, the tender skin at the backs of his ankles.

It didn't take very much to get him off if his asshole was involved, and Steve had always been a bit self-conscious about that. Danny didn't seem to mind, _loved_ it in fact, and used every opportunity to burrow between Steve's thighs and torture him until he came. Steve would buck and squirm and whine, trying to wriggle away when Danny had his tongue worming it's way into the other man's ass and both hands tickling at the backs of Steve's knees.

Deep down, Steve was still a little embarrassed by the fact that he could get off from anal play alone, and it didn't even need to involve penetration. It was a hang up, he knew it was, and he knew Danny loved it and loved _him_ regardless, but... he couldn't change the way he felt.

Currently he felt like he was ready to explode. Danny's clever tongue was just lapping at Steve's puckered opening, over and over again, warm and wet and just this side of rough. Steve was on his belly, the entire front of his body pressed to the mattress; he wiggled his hips, trying to create much-needed friction for his dick, caught between himself and the sheets. Danny wasn't having that, hands coming up to latch onto Steve's hips and press him down.

“Danny, c'mon,” Steve whined. He could easily get away, if he really, truly wanted to.

He didn't want to.

“Bring your knees up,” Danny murmured against the small of Steve's back, tugging his hips up. Steve went willingly, spreading his legs wide and bending his knees. The way he was situated, his body was still quite close to the mattress; he did a lot of yoga, alright, kept him loose.

His pelvis was just far away enough that no matter how hard he strained, without adjusting his legs he couldn't quite reach the sheets, and therefore his already-throbbing cock was bobbing against his belly and nothing else.

Gasping when he felt Danny's tongue resume it's job, Steve gripped at the pillows and grit his teeth, trying to ride it out. He knew what Danny was doing, and he was determined to hold out for as long as he could. Sometimes Danny would cut the teasing short and just plow into him, the both of them aching to be fit together. Most of the time, though, Steve came from having his ass played with alone, slumping and sucking Danny off as a means of saying “I'm sorry I couldn't hold it.”

Danny couldn't have cared less, getting more from the fact that he could provide so much pleasure to his partner. It was something Steve had a difficult time understanding.

“Danny, J-jesus Christ, stop,” Steve huffed, back arching like a bow as he pushed his ass back towards Danny's face. He heard the other man chuckle, his breath warm at against Steve's spit-soaked hole.

The rough pad of a thumb rubbed over the sensitive spot and Steve hissed; part of why anal was so great for him was the fact that he found the entire thing pleasurable. His asshole was super sensitive, the act of fingering and stretching made him purr, and of course his prostate was a given. Danny knew all these things and used them all to his advantage.

Saliva was running down his perineum and over the back of his balls, dripping to the sheets. Steve squirmed; he hated the way that felt, all wet and slimy. Danny loved it, suckling at the back of Steve's balls and the sensitive patch of skin behind. Moaning low in his throat, Steve rocked back against Danny knuckles where they pressed against his perineum, a thumb still stroking circles over his asshole.

Going for broke, Danny dove back in with lips and tongue, licking into Steve and opening him up. He knew that the longer he kept at it, the more sensitive Steve became, until he was practically shaking apart from it, begging. His tongue barely poked inside, which he knew was what Steve really wanted; instead, he barely pressed it in and chuckled when Steve tried to bear down on him. His thumb rubbed at the rim, Danny's other hand knuckling at Steve's perineum.

“Oh, my God,” Steve muttered, rocking on his knees and elbows now. “Fuck, Danny, get in me, I need you in me, dear _Lord_ \--”

Danny didn't reply, just increased the pressure and intensity of his ministrations. He could feel Steve's ass opening up for him, knew that he could just press a finger in to the second knuckle and that'd be enough, Steve's rocket would launch.

He wasn't going to do that though, wanting Steve to come apart from this alone. He knew the other man was getting close, muscles spasming and his asshole fluttering against Danny's tongue. He buried his face in Steve's ass then, tonguing at him for all he was worth, hearing and feeling Steve practically howl.

A hand on his own aching dick now, Danny didn't let up, feeling Steve begin to lose it. He felt the tell-tale tremble of muscles and limbs, the contracting of that tight ring, the half-choked sob as Steve went rigid and came, hips bucking of their own accord as he spilled himself onto the sheets. Danny tugged at himself furiously, coming with a muffled shout against Steve's hip.

Getting up a moment later, Danny brushed his teeth and grabbed a warm, wet towel and cleaned himself off before going back and doing the same for Steve, who had rolled over and thrown an arm over his eyes.

“Good for you, babe?” Danny asked, grinning.

Steve glared at Danny in the darkness. “You're a terrible cheater.”

“You love it,” Danny shrugged, disposing of the towel and crawling back into bed, careful to avoid the wet spot. “And I love you.”


End file.
